The Hand of Redemption
by Mystik
Summary: Castiel respected that kind of love.


**Pairing/ Characters:** DeanxSam, Castiel

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Spoilers for "Lazarus rising". Unbeta'ed.

* * *

**The hand of redemption**

Stupid humans.

How could they wish heaven and salvation when they had all those flaws and imperfections? When they didn't do a damn thing to correct themselves?

Bright, unnatural blue eyes watched as the house in front of him burned. He knew who was in there; but his lord and commander told him to stay just as an observant. He couldn't interfere. Not yet, anyway.

That was when he saw a boy running out of the house, carrying a bundle of blankets, almost of his size. He crossed the street, slowly, approaching his prey. He was sorry for the little boy, but he had a work to do.

"Don't worry Sammy, I got you."

Castiel stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the tiny little voice, laced with fear and tears. But for the first time he heard something in the little human's voice.

Pure love.

The angel froze on the spot and watched the whole scene: their dad coming out of the house, running with them as his wife was engulfed by the flames. He saw how the little boy clutched at the baby on his arms, never letting go.

The angel closed his eyes, whispering a prayer for the soul of that woman, before looking at the little blond boy one last time.

Castiel disappeared on the shadows, not completing his mission for once in his existence. He knew he would be punished for this but he couldn't care.

He could not be the one to kill that love from the little boy's voice.

--

It became a habit. An unhealthy one, but still.

Castiel watched as the little boy, whose name he discovered it was Dean, grow up and become the handsome man he was. He saw the fury, the fear, the sadness that the human kept to himself, never letting his feelings showing. He saw the way his father and brother took him for granted. Still…

He could sense the deepest kind of love Dean had for his family. Especially for his little brother, Sam. He was the witness of how that love changed over the years. How Dean blamed himself for turning his pure love into something so sinful. But as far as Castiel was concerned, he didn't find that love sinful. Far from it.

Humans had funny concepts sometimes. They were eager for love, trying to find it in all the smallest places, but couldn't accept if it wasn't on their own rules. Here he was, watching as Dean struggled with his love for Sam, when it was from the highest form.

Pure and without asking nothing in return. Unconditional. So unconditional that when Sam shut that door behind him, leaving his family and past, Castiel watched the pain that echoed through that human's soul. His own soul echoed in sympathy, and he was mesmerized when Dean did nothing to stop Sam. Because if that made his little brother happy, so be it. Even if it killed him in the process.

Castiel respected that kind of love.

--

"My Lord."

The angel bowed on his knees, his head low, not daring to look at the face of his commander. No one could. The huge, echoing voice came through the air.

"Some time ago, you failed in a mission I gave you Castiel. As punishment, you were bound to the earth surface for this whole time."

Castiel still held his head lowered, but his heart and soul couldn't feel sorry for his actions. His commander could feel that.

"You know better than anyone that every action has its consequences. And now, our chosen one is lost."

That got his attention. He started to look up when he remembered in front of who he was. He lowered his head again.

"What happened my Lord?"

"He sold his soul to a demon. To bring his brother back from death."

Castiel gasped, before he could stop himself. He knew Dean's love for Sam was unconditional, but he never thought that it would go this far.

"The humans couldn't find a way and now his soul suffers in the hell grounds. This is why I called you."

The angel made his wings arch and open to it's fully extension.

"What is my mission, my Lord?"

"Your mission is save him from hell. To pull him back. Because the time has come and he needs to know the importance of his mission on earth."

So that was it. He would be able to see that human once again, and save him. He was curious to see what the years he's been far made with Dean.

"Your wish is my command." It was his whispered words before his angelical form was dragged to earth once more.

--

Castiel looked into those beautiful green eyes as Dean absorbed what he just said him. It pained the angel to see how badly damaged this human was, to think he didn't deserve salvation. When everybody else craved for it.

"Why you are so ashamed of your love?" asked Castiel before he could help it.

The panic that it raised in Dean's eyes was kind of funny.

"What?"

"I watched you all those years, since you rescued your brother from the fire." The angel ignored the widened eyes of the human. "I saw as your love morphed into something more. Something deeper."

"Are you sure you're an angel? Because as far as I know, my kind of love bought me a special spot on hell."

His human blue eyes stared at him.

"Love is love, no matter how you humans label it. And love like yours…I respect it. Why are you so ashamed to feel it when it's the most beautiful thing?"

"Because my brother wouldn't think so." Snorted Dean, but the angel could see that inner sadness creeping in those green eyes.

That's when he understood why he was chosen to rescue him, in the middle of all angels. Because he understood Dean Winchester better than anyone ever would.

"Maybe that will be the only thing that will save him in the end." Whispered Castiel, before turning his back and walking away.

"Wait!"

The angel smiled.

"Your friend is gonna wake up any moment now. We're gonna meet again, Dean."

He heard the confusion in the human's voice but that didn't stop his walk. After all he had time to convince Dean. And maybe this time, Sam as well.

Castiel could repair his errors. Once and for all.

END


End file.
